


Yours Truly

by MyGhostJustYells



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGhostJustYells/pseuds/MyGhostJustYells
Summary: When Malik starts apologizing to everyone he hurt, he didn't expect to get such a deep, personal response from Ryou Bakura. Soon, the e-mails they trade turn into something more.





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [actualskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualskeleton/gifts).

> Title: Yours Truly  
Author: Akanue  
Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!: Duel Monsters  
Rating: M  
Warning(s): Minor cybersexual content.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.
> 
> Author’s Note: Giftfic for actualskeleton, written for the 2019 Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]. I truly hope you enjoy!

The urge just possessed him one morning. He wasn’t sure what came over him or why – perhaps it was some dream he didn’t remember having the previous night or maybe the floodgates had finally broken open, but Malik decided it was time. He shouldn’t put this off any longer; he should apologize to the people he’d hurt.

He spent the rest of the morning drafting e-mails and messages, wanting to do it before he lost his nerve. He planned to eventually call several people whom he felt merited an apology in person, particularly Yuugi Mutou himself, but he figured he’d start with simply reaching out to them in writing. After all, he wouldn’t blame any of these people for never wanting to talk to him again, and this way they could decide whether they wanted to reply.

He’d gotten up early. By mid-morning, he’d sent personalized e-mails (though with many parts copy and pasted) to almost two dozen people. He found it easier than he thought it was going to be. Perhaps he really had started to heal, or maybe being in the zone had made it easier to disassociate and not think too hard about what he was really doing.

It was more surprising, however, when he got a response within ten minutes.

_That was fast,_ he thought to himself. And he couldn’t say it was from someone he would have expected.

Malik didn’t know Ryou Bakura very well. In fact, he wasn’t sure if he had ever actually spoken with Ryou himself. To the evil spirit that had possessed him, sure, several times. But as he was well aware, that was not the same thing.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, he opened the e-mail, curious as to its contents.

Good day, Malik,

I got your message and I must say I sincerely appreciate it. I know how hard it was for you to write something like that. I’m guessing I’m not the only person who got one but I, at least, appreciate the gesture and it should go without saying that I forgive you entirely.

Since you reached out first I feel a little more emboldened to ask something of you, to ask for your help. I—I’ve just been feeling very lonely lately and you’re the only person I could think of to reach out to.

It’s the spirit of the Ring. I just feel so violated by him. By everything he did to me and the people I love. I’m having such a hard time coming to terms with it all, and it’s not as though I can talk to anyone else about what happened. Not my dad – he doesn’t know about any of it – and certainly not a therapist, assuming I could even find one here. I thought about talking to Yuugi, but… I know he’d be supportive, but he’s never going to fully understand what I’ve been through or how I feel. It’s ironic – we’re so alike and in other ways couldn’t be more different.

But I digress. I’m sorry.

Would you mind if I sent you e-mails every now and again? I think it would be nice to have someone to talk to.

Of course, I know talking about the evil that possessed you might be uncomfortable. You may not be ready or you may not want to open up to someone you hardly know. In any case, I understand.

Whether you want to talk or not, I hope you and Ishizu and Rishid are well.

Yours Truly,  
Ryou Bakura

Malik sat there for a moment, too stunned to effectively process what he’d read. Two readthroughs later, he still wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about this. He’d steeled himself for a number of different scenarios but this hadn’t been one of them.

Getting up from his laptop, he paced around the house for several minutes, admittedly more to grapple with his feelings about the darkness that had possessed him rather than anything Ryou had said.

_Was_ he ready to talk? He’d thought so this morning, but starting to apologize to people who had never known the full truth of it was quite different from baring his soul before one of only two other people in the world who knew what it was like.

He didn’t know Ryou that well, but he did know the other young man was known for his unflinching kindness and devotion to his friends. Aside from hearing this from the others, he had gathered as such himself. Maybe… maybe talking to him, about it all, wouldn’t be so bad – it could prepare him for talking with others who might not be so inclined to forgive.

So he sat down and for the next half an hour or so drafted a response. When he finally sent it, it read:

Hello, Ryou – may I call you Ryou?,

Actually, I would love to talk with you. As you probably have guessed, I’m working through some stuff of my own right now and perhaps it would be best if we did it together.

I’m sorry to hear you feel your friends won’t fully understand how you feel or what you went through. Yuugi is a sweet, forgiving person, but you’re right – he can be too innocent. The ancient spirit that possessed him was noble. He’s never known what it’s like to be completely under the control of a malevolent force, powerless, your own body beyond your reach while you’re forced to watch.

At least in your case, you were innocent, in spite of what the spirit of the Ring may have made you do. I know it’s hard not to blame yourself, but none of it was your fault! I cannot claim such immunity from my actions, however…

If you just want a friendly ear, share with me anything you want and I will listen without judgment. If you want advice, tell me some more specifics and I might be able to offer some helpful suggestions?

Yours Truly,  
Malik

He liked that closing Ryou had used – Yours Truly. It sounded like he felt he was speaking as himself for the first time in a very long time. Malik decided to respond in the same way, to give the same impression.

Later in the day, Ryou responded.

Malik,

Of course you can call me Ryou if you like. And of course, you can tell me anything about your experience with your dark side that you want. I think working through this together is a great idea.

I know I had very little control over what… _he_, did. But it doesn’t change the fact that he used my body to do it, and I keep wondering that if only I had fought harder, if only he’d been able to see reason… So many what-ifs. I hated what he did, but I could also feel the rage, the pain, the sorrow, deeper than the sea. Part of me felt sorry for him and part of me does still, in spite of everything. It would be so much easier if I could just hate him and put it all behind me, but… it isn’t that easy.

I wouldn’t mind advice. See, I’m very shy. I’m sure you’ve noticed as much. That, combined with what the spirit did to anyone I got close to before I met Yuugi (I’m thankful he was such a good thief – at least no one has tied his misdeeds back to me yet), I’ve never really had friends before. The thing that hurts the most, though, is that Yuugi, Jonouchi, and the others consider me their friend, and yet, I feel so ostracized from them. I’m not even sure how or why, I just… fear that they’re only being nice and pretending to be my friends. That they don’t even like me.

Wow. I’m amazed how easy it was to write this. I never thought I would be able to share any of this, let alone that it wouldn’t be the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do.

Thank you, Malik. Thank you for this opportunity. I think it’s helping me already and I hope it is doing the same for you.

Yours Truly,  
Ryou Bakura

Malik mulled over his response for several hours, barely paying attention as Ishizu filled him in over dinner on the restoration project she had starting working on at the museum. Finally, after doing some yardwork and taking a bath, he retreated to his room, slid out his laptop, and began to write.

Hey, Ryou,

Believe me or not, I understand how you feel about the spirit of the Ring. My darker side was born out of the years of abuse and pain I endured. I know in my heart he came into being because I wasn’t able to come to terms with what had happened to me in a healthy manner. In a lot of ways, as sick and twisted as he was, he was all the anger and pain of a child who had never known love. How sad is that? Though I’m glad he’s gone – I think in a lot of ways that darkness manifesting and then being expelled from me has allowed me to move forward and heal in a way I don’t think I would have been able to do otherwise. In some ways, I’m grateful to him. I think I would have been lost in a much worse, less tangible darkness for a long time if he’d never existed.

As for fitting in better with Yuugi and his friends, I can’t say I’m an expert on healthy socialization, though I have a couple of ideas. First off, I can almost guarantee you that they aren’t pretending to be your friends. I know me simply stating that probably won’t make you feel much better about it, but it is the honest truth. You and Yuugi have so much in common – don’t you both enjoy playing games together? When was the last time you invited them over to your place to play, or went to Yuugi’s grandfather’s shop after school to try out some new game that’s just hit the market? Try that – I think some of this might be you holding yourself back. You’re afraid to get close to them because of what’s happened before, and, well, that can become a self-fulfilling prophecy.

And, frankly, if your fears are correct and they are being fake friends to you, they aren’t the people you want as your friends. But I simply think that couldn’t be farther from the truth.

Yours Truly,  
Malik

It was amazing how much more confident he sounded, and felt, when talking about some of these issues when they related to Ryou and not himself. Malik went to bed with a smile on his face that evening.

The next morning, Ryou’s response was in his inbox waiting for him.

Malik,

Wow, that’s a lot to parse through! I think you’re right though. I’ll try it and see what happens. Maybe someday I’ll feel more comfortable opening up to them, but for now, I’m just glad they’re still here and that they haven’t left me.

How about you? I’ll admit I’m a little curious as to what you’re planning to do next in your life. Care to share?

Yours Truly,  
Ryou Bakura

That was a loaded question, and one Malik had been hoping he wouldn’t ask. Because he didn’t exactly have an answer.

He spent most of the day trying to figure out how to respond. Finally, late at night, he got something sent off.

Ryou,

That’s honestly a difficult question for me, but since we’re being so honest with each other I think it’s important that I try and answer it as best I can.

Basically, I’m not entirely sure what I want to do with my life. I’ve come to the realization that I want to honor my family’s heritage and protect the history of Egypt and her people, but I’m not sure in what way I should fulfil that role. I know Ishizu can help me, and I’m sure she will.

I’m afraid, though. I fear that my past might someday catch up to me and ruin any new life I manage to make for myself. Even worse, it might affect my siblings’ futures. I’m not sure I could live with myself if that were to happen. I also fear I’m not good enough – I’m already sixteen and I haven’t done much with my life worth noting.

If your father has any connections or ideas about schools I could attend or jobs I could get, I’d certainly appreciate it!

Yours Truly,  
Malik

The next morning, again, he had a reply.

Malik,

I can definitely see why that would be a source of uncertainty and anxiety for you. I think you’re on the right track, though. I’ll talk to my father next time I get the chance and see if he has any ideas for you as well.

I also took your advice and invited Yuugi, Jonouchi, Anzu, and Honda over to my apartment for a game of Monster World today. We had so much fun – I can’t remember the last time I was so happy. I don’t know if I’ll ever shake the self-doubt, but I feel like I can try.

Hang in there – I believe in you!

Yours Truly,  
Ryou

Things continued much in a similar manner for the next couple of weeks. Malik and Ryou wrote each other at least once a day, sometimes more.

Ishizu and Rishid noticed the marked improvement in their younger brother’s mood as well, which resulted in happy shared smiles between the two of them when Malik wasn’t looking. Malik had told them he’d been e-mailing back and forth with Ryou Bakura, and while they didn’t know the full extent of it, they could guess based on the similar experiences both teens had shared.

One day, though, a call came through. Thinking this a little strange – they had exchanged phone numbers but still mostly communicated by e-mail – Malik excused himself briefly from doing the dishes with Rishid and went to take the call. Rishid watched him go with a puzzled but serene expression.

“Ryou? What is it? Is everything okay?” Malik asked once he was in the privacy of his own room.

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time? I can call back later. I checked the time zone difference and made sure…”

“It’s fine,” Malik said with a smile. “What’s up?”

“Oh, I, uh, you see, I felt this was too important to bring up over e-mail so…”

Malik waiting, confused and not sure what else to say.

“You see, I—I really like you. Suki desu,” he added in Japanese, as if hoping that would clear up his meaning. He fell silent after that, although Malik could hear his breathlessness over the phone.

Oh. Was this one of those Japanese love confessions he’d heard so much about? It should have felt out of the blue, but it wasn’t. The two of them had grown quite close in their correspondence in just a couple of weeks, and, looking back on it, some of the stuff they’d been saying to each other had been kind of suggestive. Malik supposed it hadn’t been in jest.

Right. He needed to answer. “Um, yeah, I do too,” he said, subconsciously reaching his arm back and rubbing the back of his neck. He was certain he was blushing.

Ryou’s breath of relief on the other end of the line was palpable. He must have not even realized he’d been holding his breath. Malik felt a pang of worry for him – making this call must have terrified poor Ryou nearly to death.

“I, uh, uh, oh, I only wish you were here so I could _see_ you,” said Ryou, then immediately backpedaled. “Oh god I can’t believe I said that…”

“Are you telling me you want naughty pictures?” Malik said, the corner of his mouth turning up into a smile. By Ra, he was so fun to tease. This relationship, no matter where it went, was at least going to be fun.

He could almost feel Ryou blushing bright red through the phone. “Uh, that is, I, yes? If you’re willing?”

“Sure. Just let me wait until everyone else is in bed, okay?” he said.

“O—Okay.”

With that, the conversation awkwardly ended.

Malik went back downstairs to spend the rest of the time before his siblings went to bed watching a movie with them, though for the first time ever he found himself eager for it to end so he could fulfil his promise to his… boyfriend? Yeah, he supposed they were.

Once family time was over, he bid them a swift good night and headed to his room, twisting the lock quietly.

Ignoring the pang of shyness he felt, Malik sat back in bed and wiggled out of his tight pants. Turning every which way, he took several shots of his slim, tanned body and everything that went with it. After checking to make certain the pictures had come out okay, he took a deep breath, hesitated for just a moment, and sent them to Ryou.

So that was how it began.

Ryou responded to his pictures with an obscene amount of appreciative emojis, and followed up several hours later with some nice pictures of himself in exchange. Malik sent him a dirty e-mail in response, telling Ryou everything he wanted to do to that gorgeous body. He sought release that night, pretty damn sure that across the world, a certain white-haired angel would be doing the same.

Almost a full month after the two teens had begun conversing, Malik woke up to an e-mail in his inbox that shocked him.

Malik,

My dad _finally_ got home from the dig he’s been on in Bolivia and I was able to ask him about the museum. It turns out that he actually needs help and he’d love to have someone like you on his staff as kind of a temporary intern.

He said that if you’re interested he’ll schedule a time to call you to discuss pay, benefits, and logistics.

Oh, it would be so _wonderful_ to have you here! Assuming you want to come, that is. Don’t feel like you have to. Especially with it meaning you would need to leave your siblings.

Whatever you decide, I want to stay close.

Yours Truly,  
Ryou

Malik didn’t even hesitate. An opportunity to be near Ryou _and_ move forward with his life? In what universe could he pass that up?


End file.
